ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Wu's Teas/Transcripts
1. Secret Teas Wu: (to two leaving customers) Thank you, and come back soon. (sighs and looks around) The new tea shop "Steeper Wisdom" seems to be doing even better than the first. (notices Jay sleeping on the job and goes up to him) Jay! (Jay wakes up and falls over a chair) Jay: (getting up) Wha—what? Wu: I need you to go to the back and grab some more black tea. Jay: I'm on it! (salutes and heads off to go behind the counter) Wu: Oh! And whatever you do, don't go to the hatch in the back corner behind the third shelf where I keep all my "secret teas." Okay? (Nya, Lloyd, Kai, and Cole come closer, in interest) In fact, forget I even mention this forbidden, yet extremely enticing room full of magic. (not noticing Jay was getting excited) (In the back room, the Ninja look at the secret teas) Jay: (laughing, gasps) Explosivitea! Hilaritea! (laughs) This is so cool! Kai: (drinks one of the secret teas) Mmm, this Anti-Gravitea is nice and light. (starts to float, scaring him a bit as the others look on) Whoa, that is so cool! (Pretty soon, Wu sticks his head in) Wu: You didn't drink any of my secret teas, did you? (Kai is still floating, Cole is glowing red, Jay's right arm is replaced with a tentacle, Lloyd has shrunk, and Nya is giant as they hide their cups) Jay: Um, no. Wu: Where did Kai learn how to float? Jay: Uh, the Internet? Wu: Okay, checks out. Well, hurry up with the black tea! (leaves) (Jay finishes his tea and completely turns into an octopus, making the others laugh at him) 2. Spinny Signs Wu: (Chasing after his customers) No, no! Come back! Kai: What's going on? Wu: That coffee bot is stealing our customers. Look at those moves. It's like it was built to boogie! Programmed to promote! Designed to— Kai: Pretty sloppy triple twirls if you ask me. I'll show this manager how a real Spinja spins! (He turns on a radio and puts on a pair of sunglasses.) Wu: Spinny sign off! It's a spinny sign off! (Kai twirls his sign.) Man: Wow! I want the tea he had! (He and other onlookers run towards Kai.) (The Robot Manager spins her sign.) Man: Eh, tea is so ten seconds ago! Kai: What? I need to heat things up a bit. (Wu throws him his hat. Kai spins on his hat and uses Spinjitzu, making the sparks fly everywhere.) Wu: Kai, stop! Your moves are too hot! Kai: Oh, that robot got burnt! (He turns around and sees Steeper Wisdom is on fire. The Robot Manager uses her sign to put it out.) Well, at least no one got hurt— Wu: Aah! (His beard is on fire. The Robot Manager puts it out, and Kai gives him his hat back.) 3. Music Night Part 1 (In Steeper Wisdom, Dareth is playing his clarinet horribly.) Man #1: Make it stop! (He jumps out a window.) Lloyd: Thank you, thank you so much. Wow, uh let's give it up for Dareth. Man #2: Boo! Lloyd: That was uh, really...something. (He runs to the Ninja.) This music night...it's turning into a total disaster! We've gotta do something! Jay: Calm down! I've got something that'll solve all our problems! (He pulls out a tea bag.) Lloyd: Musicalitea? Jay: (He gives Lloyd a cup.) There you go! Now sit back, relax, and let's ROCK THIS JOINT! (Everyone drinks the tea and goes on stage.) Lloyd: Somebody once told me, they told me what to do. Jay: Yeah! I've never played an instrument in my life! Lloyd: I know! This is awesome! I don't want to do the dishes no more, I don't want to do the dishes no more! I don't want to do the— (Man #1 climbs back in the window and lands on someone with a teapot on his head.) Man #1: Yeah! 4. Music Night Part 2 (The Ninja finished playing their first song.) Lloyd: All right! This next song is something we like to call "Exploder!" (Everyone cheers while they play.) Wu: Wow! I didn't know that Nya knew how to play drums. And I had no idea Kai could shred so hard. (He looks at a table with the teabags.) Wait a second...oh, no. Musicalitea! They drank an untested tea! They're rocking too hard. We need a rotten berry to spoil their jam. Dareth! We're all in serious danger! At any moment, they could hit...the Nuclear Note! You know what they need? Some clarinet. (The Ninja play harder.) Now, Dareth! (Dareth plays his clarinet horribly again, making the Ninja stop. The man jumps back out the window.) Lloyd: Aw, we were killing it! Thanks a lot, Dareth. 5. Names (Cole walks away from the coffee shop with a cup of coffee and enters Steeper Wisdom, coming up to Lloyd, Kai, Nya, and Zane, groaning) Cole: They couldn't even get my name right. Lloyd: Wait a second. That's it! Everyone knows that coffee shops can never get their customers' names right. Cole: So? Lloyd: So that'll be our new promotion. We'll get your name right, or Cole gets steeped in a giant teapot. Cole: Cool! Wait, what? (Sometime later, there is a big line up as Lloyd is calling out names) Lloyd: Black tea for Jeremiah Bubblestein! Chai for Flurry McFlowster! Green tea for Bob Braddlebottom! Cole: Whoa! It's working! Lloyd: Darren, your green tea is ready! Darren! (Dareth comes up to the counter, in anger) Dareth: Uh, it's Dareth. (Everyone becomes shocked) Cole: Dude, really? Lloyd: Oh, uh, right. (Later on, Cole is sitting over a giant tub with a target set up as Dareth is holding a giant tea bag, some customers, Kai, and Nya look on) Customers, Kai, and Nya: Dunk him! Dunk him! Dunk him! Cole: Just get it over with, Darren. Dareth: DARETH! (throws the tea bag at the target) (The tea bag hits the target, sending Cole into the tub and as he surfaced, everyone cheers) 6. Funny Guys Jay: (Looking at his hand buzzer.) Oh, boy! So glad I bought this thing! Nya is going to bust a gut when I zap Kai! She'll be like "Oh, Jay, you slay me!" (He hears Nya laughing with someone.) Chuck: So, the shark is zooming right at me when I realize it's wearing my favorite jacket! Nya: (Gasp.) No way! (She laughs some more.) Jay: (Taking off the hand buzzer and looking at some teabags.) Come on. Come on! Aha! Beautea! (He drinks some and the customers admire at him.) Chuck: So, the dolphin said "Eeh eeh eeh eeh—" Nya: (Laughs, then sees Jay.) Jay? You look...different. Jay: Do I? Must have caught up on my...beauty sleep. Hope my new look isn't too shocking. Chuck: Sup, dude! I'm Chuck! It's super chill to meet you! Jay: Hey! (He goes to shake his hands but gets shocked instead. Nya laughs.) Chuck: Sorry, bro! Hope my handshake wan't too...shocking! (He gives Nya his hand buzzer and walks away. Nya: Isn't he hilarious? Gosh, I love funny guys! (Jay is still lying on the floor, twitching with pain.) 7. Inspection Day Wu: (Polishing a teapot.) They'll be here any minute. We need this place looking spic and span, people. (He tosses Kai a trash bag.) No time to be lazy. This is a very important day for our shop. (Kai notices a loose plank on the floor, which gives him an idea.) Lloyd, you can help Nya with the dishes. Jay, just work faster. There's no room for error on a day like this. It's all about— Ronin: Surprise, kiddos! Allow me to introduce Ninjago's number one health inspector: Mr. Righty Tighty. Wu: Mr. Tighty! We are honored to be graced with your presence. I trust you will find the premises' cleanliness to your liking. (Mr. Tighty checks the place, but Kai and Nya has to hide the loose plank, where the trash bag is hidden under.) Ronin: Looks like you get a perfect score. Wu: Outstanding! (The trash bag explodes, making the shop dirty. Mr. Tighty changes the score and angrily storms off.) Kai: Oops. 8. Panda-monium Wu: Monstrosi-Tea? (smells some of it) Phew, this is a little old. (throws it away, unaware they landed in a filled up sink) Nya: You are so adorable! (holding a baby panda as Wu comes out and the panda whines a little) Wu, can we keep him? Can we keep him? Please? Plea-p-p-please—? Wu: How many times do I have to say it? The policy is: No pets allowed! Female Customer: (coming in) Oh my gosh, is that a baby panda? That has got to be the cutest little creature I have ever seen. (turning to the entrance) Bill, Bill, come and look at this! (Bill enters as a few people see the panda and go "Aww" at the sight of it before coming in) Female Customer: I'll drink as much tea as I can stand. Whatever it takes to be near that panda. Three green teas, please. You know what? Make that forty! Wu: (surprised and raises hands in the air) New policy: PETS ALLOWED! (Much later, the panda is on a table, cooing as Kai and some customers look at it. A few girls take selfies with the panda with Jay behind them. Wu brings a pyramid's worth of teas to a table as the panda moves out of the way and heads into the back room. It comes up to the sink and eats one of the Monstrosi-Tea tea bags before going in further and poofs away, turning into a big ferocious adult panda as Wu comes up to the counter and gets out of the sink, growling. Wu turns around to see the big panda as it roars. Kai, Jay and the customers scream and run out as the panda knocks over some tables, breaks one and moves about, scaring the remaining customers still inside before breaking the last chair and leaves) Wu: (crouched) New new policy: No pets allowed! (A lamp soon lands on the ground) 9. Remote Control Zane (Zane is mopping the floor as Jay watches TV) Jay: (flipping through channels) Hey, Zane, buddy, you're on such a roll, do you think you can just do the dishes too? There's hardly any. (Zane looks at the sink to see many dirty dishes with flies around) Zane: How about you do your own chores for once? (Jay flips through a channel, his voice now sounding like a girl) Everyday, it's the same thing. (Jay flips through another channel, his voice now sounding normal, but multiplied) "Zane, take out the trash!" (Jay flips through another channel, his voice is now in reverse) "Teliot eht burcs, enaZ!" (Another channel flip, his voice now sounds like a reporter) "Dust the ceiling!" (Another channel flip, voice back to normal) "Wash the window!" (Jay aims the remote at Zane as he flips another channel, his voice changing from high to low) "Zane, cut my toenails!" Jay: (amazed) Whoa, cool! Zane: Well, today is the day that I say— Jay: Oh, I'm sorry, I missed that. You were saying something? (soon controls Zane with the remote) Zane: (forced to move about) What are you doing? (moves some boxes onto shelves, Jay makes him set the tables) Stop it! (forced to clean the dishes) You're a monster! (forced to clear the dust off) (Jay laughs before the dust gets to him, making him sneeze and drop the remote, the batteries falling out. As Jay tries to grab the batteries, the freed and angered Zane stares at him) Jay: (nervously laughs) Okay, we were just having a little fun! That was fun, right? Oh, and look at the bright side, our chores are done. (Zane soon uses his Ice power on Jay. Several minutes later, Jay is encased in a block of ice, holding the remote as Zane is using it as a foot rest while sitting down and watching TV before taking the remote, sighing) Jay: (muffling) Zane: (sarcastically) I'm sorry. You were saying something? 10. Trojan Tea Kettle (Lloyd pushes a giant teapot to the coffee shop and knocks on the door. The Robot Manager comes out, holding a cup of coffee) Lloyd: Uh, my name is Floyd. (The manager has sip of her coffee. He nervously laughs) Yeah. Please accept this decorative tea kettle as a welcoming gift from Steeper Wisdom. (The manager just stares at him. He immediately points up) Hey, is that a bird? (Lloyd does a complete 180 around the teapot as he runs back into the tea shop and closes the doors. The Robot Manager looks at the teapot, suspiciously before getting out and drags the teapot away. Inside the teapot is Kai, with a walkie-talkie) Lloyd: (through walkie-talkie) She bought it. How's it going in there? Kai: Great! Sounds like she's (In Steeper Wisdom, Lloyd is about to sit down. He is now speaking through Lloyd's walkie-talkie) taking me inside now. (Lloyd laughs as he sits down, picking up a pencil and a half-eaten banana before takes a bite of it) Once it's quiet, I'll infiltrate their vaults and (inside the teapot as it is still moving) we'll finally figure out (In Steeper Wisdom, through the walkie-talkie as Lloyd eats his banana) what they're putting in the coffee (inside the teapot) that's making people go bananas for it. (the sound of a crane makes him become concerned) (Kai peeks outside the teapot to see what is going on before a crane, holding the teapot lets it fall into a pile of trash. Kai is knocked out as he dropped his walkie-talkie nearby. Some rotten banana peels land on hid head as he gets up and is disgusted by the smell as two of them fall of him before he looked on, surprised) Kai: (picks up his walkie-talkie) Lloyd, (In Steeper Wisdom, through the walkie-talkie as Lloyd eats his banana) you're never going to believe this! (in the pile of trash as he holds a rotten banana peel) The thing making everyone go bananas, is actually bananas! (In Steeper Wisdom, Lloyd was about to take another bite of his banana when he soon gasped at the news) 11. Mystery Dust (Wu is putting away some bags of tea while Cole is sleeping with his feet on the counter and leaning the chair on two legs, supported by a broom before yawning) Wu: (kicking the broom) Cole, sweep now, sleep later! (Cole falls off his chair. Soon, he sweeps some dust into a dustpan before wiping his forehead and heading to the front and looks down at the dustpan) Cole: Huh? (The dust is gone before Cole sees it is now in the middle of the room and goes to sweep it up. As he moves along, he looks back to see the dust is there again before looking at the dustpan then looks back to see it is no longer there) Cole: What? (Cole sees the dust pile move along the store before throwing the broom aside and strikes the dust with the dustpan. He tries to pull on it, but the dustpan disappears into the pile of dust before backing away, grabs a chair and throws it at the dust pile, which consumes it) Cole: Seriously? (Cole does Spinjitzu, throwing more chairs at the dust pile, resulting in it growing before going into the back to grab a vacuum cleaner and sucks it up, expanding the vacuum cleaner) Cole: (triumphant) Yes! (The vacuum cleaner explodes, releasing the dust as well as the stuff it consumed as Cole starts coughing while Wu passes by) Wu: Well, don't just stand there, Cole, start sweeping. Sweep, sweep! 12. Cool-Headed Kai (Jay is trying to turn on a stove with several tea pots on it while Kai is meditating.) Jay: Aw! Come on! (Kicks it.) Oh! (Looks to see many customers are waiting and turns to Kai.) Uh, hey, bud? Think you could use some of that classic Kai fire power to get this thing up and running? (To Kai, Jay's voice is hardly audible.) There's like a zillion customers out there and— (Gasps, noticing what Kai had drunk.) Oh, you gotta be kidding me? (Picks it up.) You drank SereniTEA? (Kai soon glows red as he keeps meditating. Jay soon heads out to the impatient customers.) It'll only be just another second, folks. (Chuckles warily before heading back to Kai.) Alright, Kai, if you're not gonna give me some of that fiery rage, then I'm just gonna have to pry it out of you! (Turns on a light over Kai.) Do you remember the time all your Halloween candy mysteriously went missing? I've never seen you get so mad. (Chuckles.) I'M THE ONE WHO ATE IT! (A couple of birds land on the still-silently meditating Kai, infuriating Jay.) Aww! He crashes a cymbal in Kai's ears.) YOU'RE THE DUMBEST PERSON I'VE EVER MET! (Dumps a bucket of tea bags on Kai's head.) FART BREATH! FIRE POWERS ARE LAME! (As it seems like he had given up, Nya passes by, giving him an idea.) Oh... Gosh, your sister's great, isn't she? (Chuckles.) Mind if I ask her on a DATE?! Kai: (Wakes up, enraged. The birds quickly fly away.) NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (He activates his Fire Power on Jay. Later on, Jay, covered in soot and hair still on fire, hands a cup of tea to a customer.) Jay: Have a lovely day, sir! 13. Undercover Zane (Inside the coffee shop, the Robot Manager has just completed a coffee as Zane, wearing a fake moustache, blue hat, white shirt, and blue overalls, comes in) Robot Manager: Scott Digato, here's your quad RoOnde Non-fat caramel Macchiato, upSide-down! (Scott takes his coffee as Zane comes up to the manager.) Can I help you? Zane: Uh, hello. I'm a maintenance bot from Corporate Headquarters. Just popping by to perform a routine espresso machine check. Robot Manager: Our espresso machine works perfectly! Zane: Uh-oh. That's always the first sign of trouble! Mind if I take a peek? (The manager's eyes blink very fast, concerning Zane, but luckily for him, she stops.) Robot Manager: Sorry. My internal lie detector was going off for some reason. The espresso machine's right there. (Points to a nearby machine) (At Steeper Wisdom, Jay, Cole, Kai, Lloyd, and Nya stick their heads up to the window. Zane waves to them and they wave back before Zane heads over to the machine) Robot Manager: Can I help you? Female Customer: Can I get a tall triple venti half-sweet Non-fat decaf soy latte, with ten pumps of vanilla? Oh, and make it steaming hot! (Zane goes up to the machine and uses his Ice power on it as the manager came up to the machine, shocking him.) Robot Manager: Just one quick question. (starts the machine to pour the coffee in a cup, not noticing the damage that Zane made) How can a robot grow a mustache? Zane: It... came with my new software upgrade...? Robot Manager: Oh, I'll have to download that. (Heads over to the customer with the coffee, unaware that it is cold.) I keep ignoring the upgrade. Zane: (Nervously laughs.) Definitely. Well, uh, everything seems in order here. (Vaults over the counter and heads back to Steeper Wisdom.) (At Steeper Wisdom, the others see Zane come back in.) Zane: That was close. (Takes off his hat) But I did it. Nobody's gonna want cold coffee— Female Customer: What is this? (the Ninja turn to the coffee shop where the customer was) Iced coffee? (Lloyd and Nya give each other a high five.) Ahh! This is delicious! (The Ninja soon stare at her in shock.) Everybody, they got iced coffee over here! Random Civilian: Woo-hoo! (The customer opens the door as people start heading in. Zane's fake moustache falls off as he sighs.) 14. Lloyd's Late (Around the corner from Steeper Wisdom, Lloyd is looking at his pocket watch) Lloyd: (groans) I'm late for the third time this week! I really don't want toilet duty again! (a couple of buses crash into each other) Huh? (The buses honk their horns at each other as Lloyd jumps over them before one forces the other into a fire hydrant, sending out a geyser of water. As Lloyd was about to resume crossing the road, a pair of stilts blocks his way as he sees many people on stilts before backing into it while avoiding a fire breather's flame, dodging many jugglers and a trombone player. Lloyd turns and sees the water has now risen before running and uses his Elemental Power as an air pocket when the water floods the street and a bus passes him. He jumps onto the bus, out of the water before running along it, checks his pocket watch, jumps over a couple of performers on stilts before landing on top of the trombone. The player blows into it, sending Lloyd flying before he grabs hold of a stilt. He lets go and head into Steeper Wisdom to see it is empty) Lloyd: Master Wu must be in the back room! (quickly heads over to the counter) I'll just go straight to the front counter and act like I've been there the whole time! (a toilet is heard flushing as Wu comes out, holding a bucket and plunger before turning to his nephew, who turns around) Uh, good morning, Master Wu! How are you? (Wu hands him the plunger and bucket) Yep. Okay. I'm on it. 15. Steep Surveillance Wu: (screams) Oh, not again! (comes up from under the counter) Someone took my favorite white tea! Who did it? (Nya, Cole, Jay, Lloyd, Kai, and Zane look at each other) Jay: This can only mean one thing! Those crafty coffee bots must be messing with us! Wu: Argh! Jay: Don't worry, Wu! I got this! (Jay sets up a camera, places a lot of gum balls on the ground, sets up a rope, carries two sacks of flour, but drops one, causing the others to cough. The next day, everyone is standing near Jay as he looks on a Borg Laptop) Jay: According to the security systems, someone came into the shop, last night at 2:30 a.m. So, without further ado. . . . (plays the recording) (The recording shows the back window opening up, someone, holding a teddy bear to their face, vaults through the open window, setting off the alarm and several lasers start moving about) Wu: Those scoundrels! (Jay rewinds the recording back to the point the culprit entered the shop) Got them now! (The culprit avoids the lasers, slips on the gum balls, hit the rope, sending the sack of flours down, but they miss as the culprit slips along the floor on the gum balls before falling over the counter. The culprit drops his teddy bear and stands up, revealing to be Wu, sleepwalking, shocking everyone) Jay: Huh? (The sleepwalking Wu opens the drawer where he keeps his white tea and consumes it as everyone looks at him) Wu: Clearly those robots stole my pajamas, (Nya laughs) my favorite teddy bear, and just happen to share my taste in tea. (Everyone laughs at him) Okay, that's enough! (Closes the laptop) Everyone, back to work. (A sack of flour hits Jay in the back of his head, making everyone cough) 16. The Coin Toss (Jay and Cole sadly looks at the dishes piling up on the sink when Cole grabs a coin.) Cole: Hey, Jay. How about a bet? Jay: Oh, a bet! I love bets! Cole: Okay, heads, you have to do all of our chores. Tails, I leave and don't have to do anything. Jay: Uh, let me get this straight. You're saying if it's heads, I have to do both our chores, and if it's tails, you don't have to do anything? (Cole nods.) Oh, you're on! (Jay flips it, but it lands on a support beam.) Now what? (Jay sets a ladder on the beams.) Hope you're ready to be declared the loser! Cole: Oh, I'm ready, but no cheating, okay? Jay: Uh, winners don't need to cheat, Cole. (He climbs up and tries to find it when the ladder starts tipping.) Uh, almost. Cole? A little help? Cole: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Careful! (Jay tries to balance the ladder, but made a mess instead.) Cole: Oh, here it is. Tails! (He leaves.) Jay: But you said if it's tails, you—oh, I see what you he there. 17. Nya's Mural (Nya, wearing a black beret and white trench coat over her clothes, is painting something as some passerbys look on. She gets off the ladder briefly to do some tricks before jumping back on and resumes painting. It is shown to be a mural of a man, holding a kettle and a cup of tea. The sun is shown, melting one person's ice cream as Nya and the observers are shocked to see the mural is dripping down. Nya quickly fixes it up as wind soon picked up, knocking away several objects that the bystanders were holding as well as Nya's beret as the bystanders soon run after them while a paper soon hits Nya's face, causing her to fall off the ladder. She takes the paper off her face and sees her mural ruined again, showing the man being dragged by the wind. Angered, Nya gets back on her ladder and starts fixing it again. As soon as night falls, Nya had finally fixed it before she leaves. The following morning, she looks at it and is about to walk away when a lightning bolt hits the mural, turning the man into a skeleton. She turns back to see the mural ruined for the third time, angered, she starts brushing her paint brushes at it as some bystanders see her do it before she grabs the paint can, throws it at the wall and does Spinjitzu, which shows many colors. As she did it, the bystanders are surprised as Nya, completely covered in paint, is about to leave, in defeat as the bystanders cheer. Nya looks back to see the mural now shows Wu pouring tea into the man's cup, making her smile.) 18. Zaney Chess Game Cole: Step right up, folks, don't be shy! See if you have what it takes to beat, The Incredible Zane, chess master extraordinare! If you win, your tea is free! (As Cole spoke, Zane moves across a few chessboards, moving a piece as he passes by. He soon comes up to a chessboard with a builder and they move some pieces before going back to a young red haired boy with glasses and they move pieces) Zane: Check. (moves to a female with a white jacket and red shirt, moves a piece) Check. (moves to an elderly male and they move a few pieces) Check. (moves his queen) And mate! (The old man is shocked that he lost before Zane moves back to the woman, moving his queen) Checkmate! (moves to the boy, moving his queen) Can I get a check—(moves to the builder, moving his queen)—mate? (The builder, angered at his loss, kneels onto the chessboard, knocking a few chess pieces down. The Robot Manager soon steps in, shocking everyone as she pulls the builder aside and looks at Zane. With chess pieces set, Cole and the customers gather around the two as they look at each other. Zane moves his king side knight, the Robot Manager moves her queen side left pawn, Zane moves his other knight, the Robot Manager moves her king side right pawn. The game goes on as Zane moves a bishop and the Robot Manager moves her queen, impressing everyone and shocking Zane as the Robot Manager grins before Zane moves a pawn and the Robot Manager moves her King straight into Zane's King, knocking it over) Zane: (shocked) I've...never lost. Cole: Ladies and gentlemen, in a traumatic turn of events, it looks like we have a new reigning—(as he talks, the red haired boy comes up to the Robot Manager with her reward. As she was about to reach for it, a white queen falls out of her sleeve, onto the tea tray) Zane: My queen. (everyone is shocked as Zane glares and points at the Robot Manager) YOU CHEATED! (Cole throws the Robot Manager out of Steeper Wisdom) Cole: Hey, why don't you "queen" up your act?! (throws her the queen piece, which she catches while glaring at Cole) 19. The Taste Test Ronin: Steeper Wisdom versus the Coffee Shop: the oldest rivalry known to man. Win that golden mug award and we'll never have to worry about business again. Wu: Golden Mug award? Ronin: Uh, only the most prestigious and coveted beverage award in all of Ninjago! And we're gonna win that trophy, got it? (The Ninja and Robot Manager start making their drinks and the judge chose the coffee to be the winner.) Ronin: Yeah! Wu: Why are you cheering? We lost! Ronin: No, you lost! I own both shops. Wu: What? Then why did you have us compete? Ronin: Publicity, duh. Heh, there's no such thing as the Golden Mug Award. I just spray painted a cup and glued it to a block of wood. (He goes on stage.) Wow, this is incredibly unexpected. There's so many people to thank! Shout out to my cousin Larry for being the judge! Oh, heh, I told myself I wasn't gonna cry, but you know this is truly the single greatest moment of my life! THANK YOU NINJAGO! (The Ninja goes back inside the shop in disappointment.) 20. A Beautiful Friendship Wu: (He makes tea and takes a sip.) I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here today, Ms. Robot Manager. Now, I'm a reasonable master, but there comes a time when action must be taken. If you think I'm going to sit here and let this rivalry destroy the thing I love, well, you don't even know me at all! So I just have to say...can we be friends? (He pushes a gift towards her.) Robot Manager: Hmm, sure, I would love to be friends. (She unwraps it and takes out a bag.) Wu: They're coffee beans! Harvested them myself. Robot Manager: Wow! Thanks, but I'm actually not much of a coffee drinker. It messes with my circuitry and makes me jittery. (Everyone chuckles. Wu and Robot Manager looks out the window.) Man: Who needs coffee, who needs tea, come and get some juice for free! Wu: Free juice!? Sounds fantastic! (Lloyd and Kai groans while the two leaves.) Wu: I could really go for strawberries. Robot Manager: Do you think they have fresh pressed oil? Wu: No, I seriously doubt it. (For more information, click here.) Category:Transcript Category:2017 Category:Wu's Teas Category:Non-canon